


Waking Up With No Memories

by SpicySnowflake



Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Memory Loss, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, naked, waking up with no memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySnowflake/pseuds/SpicySnowflake
Summary: She had absolutely no idea who she was, nor did she remember anything at all, but she she was smart enough to realize that she was in Hell.
Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948723
Kudos: 4





	Waking Up With No Memories

**Author's Note:**

> For today's Whumptober, I decided to pick an alternative challenge. I just really couldn't think of anything for the sixth prompts... or rather, nothing I'd want to write anyway...

When she woke up, her first thought was “what happened?”. Her second thought was “where am I?”. Her third thought was “why am I naked and covered in black fur?!”. Her fourth thought was “who am I?”. As soon as that thought crossed her mind, she tried to recall any memories she had, only to find that she had none. She couldn’t remember anything. 

It was a good thing her hair was long enough to cover what needed to be covered, because she was in the middle of a bustling and overcrowded city. A very _red city_ , with a dimly glowing red sky. Also, none of the people around were human. Each being seemed like a separate creature from the other, and all varied in shape and size. Most of them, she noticed, were much bigger than her. 

Slowly walking around, she observed everything around her, storing them all in her memory. What she noticed was that everything was pure chaos. Nobody had any regard for anyone, and people were freely committing atrocities at every corner: people beating each other up, selling and taking drugs, there were even those who were publicly and shamelessly fucking each other and nobody batted an eye. She watched all this with passive eyes. The only thing she noticed and actually cared about was that nobody was paying her any mind. Besides the occasional person who leered at her, nobody really gave her more than a passing glance. 

It was just as well, she was very small compared to most of these demons and she didn’t need her memories to know that she wouldn’t stand a chance against any of them if they were to come after her. And yes, demons. After finally having gotten her bearings, it was obvious to her: she was in Hell. She decided to take better care in making sure not to attract attention to herself. 

There was still the matter of not having any clothes, however. 

She spent the better part of the day (or night? There wasn’t a sun for her to be able to tell) ensuring that she stayed unnoticed and overlooked and finding an opportunity to get some clothes. Just when she found a clothing store that seemed like it was unattended enough for her to attempt to steal some, she bumped into him. Or rather, he purposely got in the way of her path and she had to stop in her steps. 

Craning her neck, she looked up at the incredibly tall man (or at least a man much taller than she was) looking down at her. His sharp teeth were fully on display as he gave her an incredibly big smile. Or perhaps it wasn’t her he was smiling at. Either way, she had his full attention, and she knew there was no way out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my previous fic: Day Off, you'd know who she is :3
> 
> Can anyone guess who the characters in this story are? ^^


End file.
